<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A purr-fect day by paintingraves (kallistob)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24877744">A purr-fect day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistob/pseuds/paintingraves'>paintingraves (kallistob)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Flirting, Fluff without Plot, Just Add Kittens, M/M, Original Percival Graves is a Softie, and there are kittens what more do you want, everyone loves him, newt is smitten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:40:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24877744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistob/pseuds/paintingraves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Percival Graves’ birthday. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A purr-fect day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>wanted to write some gramander. went to otp prompts and they told me 'percival swarmed by a pack of kittens.' who am i to say no to that??? </p><p>this is fluffy. also percival flirts. god i love him so much</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s Percival Graves’ birthday. </p><p>The man himself doesn’t seem to care, but  every single one of his Aurors know about it. So does Newt, who's been living in a rented flat in New York for a few months now, working in an official capacity as a consultant for the MACUSA. They are trying to reform some of their laws about magical creatures: it is a long, tedious process -- one that sets back the publication of his second book by months -- but it’s <em> important </em> and Newt really feels like he is making a difference. </p><p>His routine these days is usually the same. Newt wakes up at the crack of dawn and tends to his creatures; then he gets dressed and drops by Jacob’s bakery on his way to work in order to grab coffee and a delicious pastry. His favorite at the moment is a croissant-like delicacy filled with warm chocolate.  Newt always wolfs it down like he hasn’t eaten in three days and licks his fingers clean afterwards, unashamed. </p><p>He steps into MACUSA through the magical revolving door and heads to the Aurors’ bullpen, where his office and work await him. They chatter amicably between colleagues until 8 am, at which point Director Percival Graves makes his grand entrance -- cup of bitter black coffee in his hand and dark circles under his eyes. He gives them a debriefing as he sips his drink. When he's done they get to work, and Graves heads down to his own office. He always passes by Newt when he does, and Newt always gets to appreciate the heady smell of his cologne on the way. </p><p>(He… may or may not have a bit of a thing for Percival Graves. So <em> what? </em> Almost everyone here does, apparently, because their director is just <em> that </em>striking. Newt is no different.) </p><p>But today is a special day, and things take a different turn. </p><p>Newt stills drops by Jacob’s bakery, but he’s earlier than usual. Instead of buying only one pastry, he buys an assortment of them, trying to pick ones he thinks <em> Percival </em> would like. </p><p>All his colleagues are present at the office as early as 7 am. Newt steps into the room as they’re starting to clear the tables free of paperwork, ink, quills, books and other bulky things to rearrange them in a sort of semi-circle to serve as a buffet. </p><p>Madeleine uses her wand to unfold a large white tablecloth and everyone helps set the table: there's pots of coffee, warm chocolate and tea; Newt brought pastries, John’s baked an apple pie, and Esther made a fruit salad. Soon enough, with everyone’s contributions, the table is full of food and drink aplenty. Diana is blowing up balloons while Geralt hangs a large ‘happy birthday’ banner across the room. </p><p>There's one table reserved for gifts. Newt can guess what most people could have bought: perhaps a new tie or a book, a good bottle of wine, etc. Newt himself has gotten Percival an exotic plant, whose flowers release a calming scent that has the same effect on humans as a cat purring. He hopes Percival will like it. </p><p>It’s nearly 8. They're all a bit nervous; truth be told they have no idea how Graves will react to the display. He certainly isn’t expecting it, that's for sure. Geralt said he's never known Percival to mention his birthday, much less celebrate it. But today also marks the first year the man's been back at work despite his ordeal at the hands of Grindelwald, and that deserves to be remembered. They’re just hoping he’ll be touched by the attention, and happy. </p><p>When Percival walks into the room at 8 precisely, he freezes on the doorstep. His eyes widen in surprise and alarm. He takes in the redecorated room, his hand shaking slightly around his cup of coffee. “... What is this?” </p><p>“Happy birthday, sir,” his Aurors say all at once, smiling. </p><p>Percival’s eyes widen even more. “Oh shit,” he says, coming to a realization. “It <em> is </em> my birthday, isn’t it? I’m… Fuck. I don’t know what to say. <em> This… </em> is a surprise, but...” </p><p>“You deserve it,” Diana says simply, and they all nod in agreement. “I’ll put on some music. I hope you like jazz!” </p><p>“Get you anything to drink, sir? Or eat? We got a ton of stuff here, including but not limited to John’s famous apple pie!” </p><p>“A - a slice of apple pie sounds perfect, thank you,” Percival says, still bewildered. He looks almost timid, so wrong-footed. “And coffee, please. I’m sure it’ll taste better than this brew I have.” </p><p>“Let me take your coat,” Newt offers, stepping forward. “And make yourself comfortable.” </p><p>"There’s work to do,” Percival says, even as he takes off his cream-colored trench coat and his hat. Underneath, he wears one of his usual three-piece suits, complete with dark blue pants, a white shirt and an assorted waistcoat and tie. Everything is tailored to perfection, as per usual. Newt will honestly never get over how attractive the older man is. It doesn't help that Percival rolls up his sleeves to his elbows. "I can't stay long, but I really appreciate this, thank you…"</p><p>His words get drowned in the soft jazz music that starts playing. Everyone relaxes and starts to eat and drink, standing up, or sitting on chairs around the room; they're all happy that Percival hasn’t reacted negatively (and why would he?) </p><p>The director seems to have gotten over his shock now; he is clearly embarrassed (the tips of his ears blushing red) as well as deeply flattered, but he’s not mad. </p><p>At one point there's the opening of presents. </p><p>Percival stays sitting in his chair as they bring the wrapped gifts over to him. He thanks each Auror warmly, saying he never expected to be this spoiled, and that they shouldn't have. He makes jokes about getting old. Percival receives a brand new watch (courtesy of <em> three </em>of the Aurors, who put together some savings to afford it) as well as a silver hoop earring -- much to his delight and surprise. He raises an eyebrow as Geralt explains sheepishly that he’s noticed Percival’s ear was pierced, yet that he never wore such jewelry, promoting Percival to regal them with a few tales of his rebellious youth. He puts the earring on. It looks incredibly dashing, giving him a bit of a more roguish air. It's terribly, terribly attractive. </p><p>There's also a funny tie with little ducklings printed on it which Percival promises to wear the next day at work; two Sherlock Holmes books; a shiny pocket knife (for Percival never goes anywhere unarmed) and finally Newt’s plant. Newt monologues about its healing properties, as he’s wont to do, and Percival thanks him with a warm smile, telling Newt it is incredibly thoughtful. He is so <em> polite. </em> So <em> sincere. </em> So <em> composed</em>. <em> Ugh</em>. Newt wants this man quite badly. He doesn’t know how much longer he can handle this sweet torture... </p><p>The last gift Percival receives is… different. He is laughing, and he's never looked this happy in the months Newt has known him. It makes his heart swell painfully inside his chest. He wants Percival to keep smiling like <em> that</em>, everyday, and he wants to be the reason behind his joyous smile. </p><p>“Alright, <em> what </em> is this?” Percival asks as Madeleine give him a large square box. They managed to convince him to wear one of those pointy colorful birthday hat, and it is slightly askew on his head. A strand of dark hair falls into his face. Percival looks more ruffled and relaxed than they’ve ever seen him, and Newt wonders whether one of the Aurors spiked his coffee with whiskey or <em> something</em>, because this is quite the contrast compared to the austere, severe, put together man they’re used to seeing daily. </p><p>“Open it!” Madeleine says, and Percival does - only for everyone to gasp in sheer joy at the sight of what’s inside of the box. </p><p>Kittens! </p><p>“Oh my god!” Esther squeals happily, slapping a hand over her mouth. </p><p>“So one of my cats had babies recently, and I figured this was a nice gift! Here they are!” </p><p>“I…” Percival says, at a loss as to what to do. Madeleine grins and, gently, she takes each kitten from the box and puts them in Percival’s lap, then takes the box away. </p><p>The kittens (four in total) immediately meow for attention and begin to explore their new surroundings: one of them tries to climb on Percival’s chest, digging its claws into the expensive fabric of his waistcoat; another nearly falls off Percival’s thigh except the man catches him, and the kitten fits in his big hand. Percival says ‘Hello little guy, <em> hello’ </em> and strokes his head with a finger so very gently. </p><p>Percival Graves and kittens. Newt thinks this might be heaven. </p><p>“They’re so <em> tiny,” </em> Percival murmurs in awe. “Oh no no no, where are you going? Ow, not the claws, hey, not the claws --” </p><p>Percival Graves swarmed by a pack of kittens is definitely the cutest thing Newt has ever seen. He can’t stop smiling. </p><p>Neither can Percival, apparently - his cheeks are glowing with happiness, his eyes wrinkling attractively at the corners, his face and posture open and serene. He helps one of the kittens climb up his shoulder, where it sniffs Percival’s collar curiously, and gathers the other three together in his lap, petting them. Noticing Newt’s staring, he holds one of the kittens up. “Take him.” </p><p>Esther kneels next to Percival, who gives her one of the kittens too, and she looks about to cry as she holds the tiny animal in her hands. She folds her arm and the kitten curls up in the crook of her elbow, seemingly having found a nice corner to nap in, and purrs as she scratches it behind the ears gently. </p><p>“They’re up for adoption,” Madeleine informs them, beaming. “We already have three cats, and I got a friend who adopted one from this litter, but these four are looking for a new home!” </p><p>“I’ll take one,” Esther says immediately. “My husband’s allergic but we’ll find a way to make it work. I've <em> always </em> wanted a cat.” </p><p>“... I can take one too,” Geralt says hesitantly. “They’re rather cute.” </p><p>“They’re <em> adorable.”  </em></p><p>“Percival? Ahem, sir?” </p><p>Percival had been busy making heart eyes at the kitten in his lap. “Hmm? Oh, I wish I could, but…” He sighs. “I wouldn’t have time to care for him. They deserve better than that.” </p><p>“Newt?” </p><p>Newt shakes his head. Same as Percival, he’s already got a lot of creatures to care for. </p><p>“I’ll keep asking around then,” Madeleine concludes. </p><p>Geralt takes one of the kittens. Percival gets up from his chair, his last tiny friend still perched on his shoulder like a very fluffy parrot. He brushes cat hair from his pants with little success, and walks up to Newt, who’s busy cooing at his own kitten. He’s already given it a name and everything. Oh, and she’s a female. </p><p>“This is Kiara,” he says, showing the kitten to Percival, who smiles warmly. </p><p>“Seems like she’s adopted <em> you, </em>uh.” </p><p>“I do so wish I could take her in,” Newt says mournfully. </p><p>“Hmm. You’ve already got a lot on your shoulders, haven't you, but I understand the sentiment.” </p><p>“You look happy,” Newt remarks. </p><p>Graves laughs. “You say that as if it’s the second coming of Christ. Am I that sour and grumpy all the time?" </p><p>“Well...” Newt ducks his head and avoids the question, though he knows Graves is just teasing him. “I’m really glad you liked our little surprise party here.” </p><p>“Whose idea was it?” </p><p>“Everyone’s, really. We figured you ought to know how much we all appreciate you. You’re a very good leader, Percival, and a good man, and a good friend.”</p><p>“...Thank you,” Percival says quietly. "I do try."</p><p>“I <em> mean </em>that,” Newt insists. “Met a lot of politicians in my life, after all, I know what I'm talking about." </p><p>"Ah ah. While I can’t say I’ve met a lot of magizoologists in my life, I also really like working with you, Newton. You've very knowledgeable, and you are able to think outside the box. I really like that.” </p><p>Newt swallows at the compliment, his heart picking up pace, heat rising to his face. “Thanks,” he mumbles, forcing himself to look straight at the other man. Percival meets his gaze. There’s a heavy moment of silence. Time slows down as Newt’s eyes flit from Percival’s own down to his lips, and he is overcome with the urge to simply <em> kiss </em> the other man. Percival wets his lips too, looking up at him underneath his dark eyelashes, and he leans imperceptibly closer and Newt thinks <em> oh fuck </em> -- and then Madeleine steps into their intimate circle with a plate of cake to offer them some. The moment is shattered. </p><p>But… Newt didn’t dream it, right? Right? </p><p>For a moment there he saw desire reflected back in Percival’s eyes… right? </p><p>He refuses another helping of cake, but Percival does take an apple fritter and bites into it, smearing sugar across his lips. He licks them clean. </p><p>Newt wants to kiss him so badly. Again. </p><p>After an hour or so of festivities it’s time to clean up and get back to work, however reluctant they are to do so. </p><p>For the rest of the day, the balloons still hang on the walls of the aurors’ room and kittens roam free in the office. They play with bits of string or red dots that the aurors make appear on the floor with the tip of their wand. </p><p>Percival goes back to his office and keeps the pointy hat. It’s not a very productive day, work-wise, but it’s one that leaves everybody in high spirits when the evening comes, and certainly strengthens the bonds between colleagues. </p><p>Around 8, Newt prepares to leave the bullpen as well. He tidies things up on his desk and takes his suitcase, turning off the lights as he leaves. He knocks on Percival’s door and hears a rumbling <em> ‘yes</em>, <em> come in’</em>. </p><p>“Leaving for the day,” Newt says. Percival nods his assent, nose deep in paperwork. “Good night, sir.” </p><p>“Good night, Newton,” Graves says absently. He dips his quill into ink and scribbles something down. Newt sighs. </p><p>“Sir?” </p><p>“Hmm?” </p><p>“Would you - that is, would you like to grab a drink with me sometime?” </p><p>Percival pauses, looking up at him above the rim of his tortoise shell glasses. “Why?” </p><p>“B - because…” Oh bugger, he read this all wrong. A stab of fear lances through him.  “Err. No, nevermind, forget I asked. I’ll just - go. I'm leaving. Yes.” </p><p>“Newt.”</p><p>“Yes?” Newt looks back at him, his palms sweating, only to be struck dumb. </p><p>Graves is <em> smirking</em>. He’s never seen such an expression on his face and oh, that must be what Graves looks like when he’s really <em> flirting</em>. Newt feels weak in the knees. </p><p>“It’d be my pleasure,” Percival purrs, and Newt makes a sound not unlike that of a startled mouse. He flushes and haltingly steps back, fiddling with the handle of his briefcase, butterflies fluttering in his stomach. </p><p>“Oh. <em> Oh </em> that’s. That’s good then. Great. Brilliant. Hm. Is… after work tomorrow okay for you?” </p><p>“It’s good,” Percival agrees. “Have a good evening. And Newt?” </p><p>“Y - yes?”</p><p>“Remember to breathe.” And there’s that infuriating, smug smirk again. </p><p>Newt vows to kiss it off the man’s face one day until Graves is the one struggling to remember how to breathe. He <em>shall</em> make Percival lose his carefully constructed composure. </p><p>“Tomorrow it is,” he repeats, straightening up. “I look forward to it.” </p><p>Graves shakes his head, as though he can’t believe he’s really doing this, but he’s still smiling. </p><p>Newt makes his way out MACUSA and back to his flat with a spring in his step, happiness and hope bubbling inside his chest. </p><p>He did it! </p><p>And Percival agreed! Holy shit. This. Is. Amazing! By Merlin - tomorrow can’t come fast enough!</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>